Esos Días
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Aunque los días de lluvia su automail molesta a Edward, no son tan malos como parecen.


**Universo:** _Manga._

**Spoilers:** _Hasta el final del manga._

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>"ESOS DÍAS"<strong>

[Viñeta]

_Tema No. 25_

Winry se encontraba en el porche de la casa, acurrucada en una vieja silla de mimbre mientras Den reposaba a sus pies. Veía al cielo gris hacer caer lluvia sobre los siempre verdes pastizales de Rizenbull, y se mecía con el sonido de las gotas impactar con el suelo y el techo de su vieja casa. Los días con nubarrones ocultando el sol no deprimían a Winry como a algunas otras personas. Los días con poca luz y mucha lluvia significaban descanso para ella, olor a tierra mojada y frescura para su cuerpo sudoroso de tanto trabajo duro. Además, la lluvia le parecía un fenómeno maravilloso. Los siempre separados cielo y tierra lograban conectarse a través de las finas gotas de agua, que lavaban los corazones de las personas y las ayudaban a desahogar sus penas.

A Winry, sin pretender ser poética, le gustaría ser lluvia para unir lo que tanto tiempo estaba separado por la inmensidad.

Sin embargo, no todos pensaban tan bien sobre la lluvia como ella.

A Edward Elric no le gustaba la lluvia.

La lluvia le hacía recordar cosas malas por montones: su madre esperando el regreso de su padre, mirando con melancolía el horizonte mientras la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana, por poner un ejemplo.

Por supuesto, el Día Prometido ya había pasado y Edward no tenía ningún rencor contra su padre, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera satisfecho con sus acciones para con su madre. Todavía le sabía mal pensar lo mucho que su madre esperó con anhelo un encuentro que nunca se dio y por el que siempre mantuvo la esperanza.

Sin embargo, a Edward no le gusta la lluvia sólo por razones sentimentales. La lluvia le provoca malestar físico también. Dolor en la carne que conecta a su pierna con el automail. Sería bueno si no tuviera un automail en la pierna, así como recuperó su brazo. No pasaría esos sufrimientos con relativa frecuencia durante la temporada de lluvias. Pero en el momento en el que hizo su última transmutación, ni siquiera se lo planteó. Él sólo quería de vuelta a Alphonse y todo lo demás era un añadido que bien podría no merecerse.

Ah, debió haber añadido más, piensa de vez en cuando, siendo un poco egoísta.

De cualquier modo, a Edward no le molesta realmente su automail ni su dolor, aunque haya días de lluvia. Es decir, es una gran bendición que pueda andar con tan solo una pierna de carne. También está que a Winry le gustan los automail y a él le gusta Winry mucho y las miradas concentradas que pone cuando lo diseña y los ruiditos graciosos que emite su boca cuando lo ensambla. El automail, como una ventaja más, implica pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque de cuando en cuando le sabe mal ponerla a trabajar tanto.

El automail puede ser un recuerdo doloroso de su pecado los días de lluvia, pero lo es también de sus bendiciones los días soleados.

Además, a Winry le gusta el automail.

Sí, he dicho que a Winry le gusta el automail dos veces, pero así de mucho le importa Winry a Edward.

Porque a veces, cuando él se queja en silencio los días de lluvia de su dolor, ella se acerca a él preocupada y trata por todos los medios de los que dispone confortarlo. Desde un breve masaje hasta una compresa caliente o un ungüento. Luego ella se sienta a su lado y comienzan a charlar de cosas sin importancia para matar el tiempo. Edward sabe que ella lo hace para que él olvide su sufrimiento. Entonces Edward le retribuye toda su preocupación haciéndola sonreír en cada segundo que pasan juntos.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**¡FLUFF EDWIN! ¡MI PRIMER AMOR!**

**Qué belleza es el fluff. El fluff es vida, el fluff es amor :3**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
